German Patent Application No. P 3539969.4 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,728,117 to Stepanek) discloses a toe piece for a safety ski binding including a detent device. The detent device is comprised of a spring-loaded detent roller, which extends into a detent depression formed on a link. The device is operable to hold a linkage in a normal, central position. A lever which includes a concave cam surface with an intermediate portion conforming to the detent depression of the link is also acted upon by the detent roller. The intermediate portion of the cam surface is adjoined at both ends by surface portions which are mirror images of each other and which protrude beyond the corresponding portions of the detent depression of the link. Compared to other known toe units having a linkage, the disclosed toe unit affords the advantage of having a simple and reliable structure. The present invention relates to further improvements with respect to the manufacture and function of such toe piece.